Only Flesh
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Kiba needs help.  WARNING: Contains gore, violence, male x male sex, character death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. KibaNaru


_Warnings: violence, gore, male x male, death_

* * *

Hissing rain streamed down past the window, turning the sidewalks to bubbling concrete with its ferocity. The storm was getting worse, rather than better as the weather forecast had predicted. Pressing his forehead against the kitchen window, Naruto watched blurred grey figures running past his house. The pedestrians were swaddled in raincoats and most were desperately struggling with flimsy umbrellas that were crumpling under the force of the wind.

There was something comforting to being inside when the weather was bad, especially during storms like this. For the past few days, Naruto had left his curtains open at night so that he could watch the sheet lightning from his bed. The sound of pelting rain on the roof actually soothed him to sleep rather than keeping him awake.

But he did wonder how long this storm was going to last. It had been three days, with no sign of the rain stopping or the wind lessening. Flash floods were occurring all over the city, though luckily he lived in a suburb in the hills just outside Konoha, so the water hadn't lingered more than a few huge puddles. Electricity lines were constantly going down though, like now for example. Naruto's house sat in darkness, save for the candles he had lit in the kitchen.

Similarly, communication was failing both on landline phones and cell phones, because network masts and phone lines alike were being disrupted by the weather. He hadn't heard from his friends in the last couple of days save for a few text messages, and felt utterly isolated. In a way though, it was a nice break from reality. Work was shut (because really, you can't expect houses to be built in such conditions), and the only things left for him to do were curl up on the sofa under a comforter and watch TV when the electricity allowed, or else just sleep.

It was like a vacation from reality. In some ways, he wished it could last forever.

The dark room was temporarily painted white as lightning cracked overhead, followed a few seconds later by the rumble of thunder. His breath was misting on the window as he leant against it. Under his breath, Naruto hummed a tune, closing his eyes and immersing himself in the odd peacefulness.

That is until the wind rattled forcefully at the French windows in the kitchen, making him nearly fall off the window seat. Naruto chuckled nervously, placing his hand over his chest where his heart had picked up a little at being startled. He tried to get settled again, but the doors continued to rattle, though he didn't look at them. Strange though, it didn't look like the wind was picking up outside.

The rattling changed to vicious banging and this time Naruto really _did_ fall out of his seat. Scrambling to his knees, his stomach leapt into his mouth as he saw a figure silhouetted in shadow on the other side of the French windows. The man (for that's what it looked like) was hunched over at the shoulders with one hand pressed against the glass, and from what Naruto could tell through his haze of panic and the distortion of the rain, the stranger was panting heavily.

It freaked the hell out of him.

The hand against the glass formed a fist, and Naruto jumped like a skittish dog as it smashed against the glass again and again, seemingly in slow motion as Naruto could quite visibly see as the skin of the man's knuckles flattened against the glass on each impact.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet, his heart in his mouth. Part of him wanted run, screamed at him to move. This guy looked dangerous, freaky. Naruto couldn't see the man's face because his sodden hair was falling in it, but he was suddenly afraid to see it. The young boy deep inside him was trying to convince his brain that those eyes would be red and bloodshot and there would be drool and fangs protruding from the mouth.

_Get a grip, Uzumaki!_ He said to himself, pushing down the irrationality with difficulty. _Stop being such a fucking pussy!_

Taking a well needed breath (when had he stopped breathing?), Naruto tentatively stepped around the kitchen table that stood between him and the French windows. The person outside had stopped banging and now both hands were pressed flat against the glass. Naruto hoped the dark liquid smeared in the lines of the person's palms was mud.

He reached the windows, the rain still too distorting as it fell down the glass in rivets to let him make out any real features on the man, though the person shifted somewhat as if acknowledging Naruto's presence. Tensing himself in case he needed to defend himself, Naruto curled his hand around the handle and pulled it down.

For a moment he was confused when it didn't budge more than a few millimetres, but then realised he hadn't unlocked the door. Which would explain why the stranger hadn't just opened the door. Feeling somewhat idiotic, Naruto turned the little silver key just under the handle and then wrenched the door open.

The sound of plummeting rain hit his ears like a train and Naruto actually recoiled a little bit. He'd thought it sounded loud with the windows closed, but this was just _deafening_.

The figure was now discernable though he still hadn't lifted his head enough so that Naruto could see his face. He was horrified to find that the man was dressed only in a t-shirt which was soaked through and clinging to him like a second skin. More disturbing, it was also ripped across his chest to reveal some nasty wounds, as if Wolverine had slashed him. His tanned arms were blossoming with harsh purple bruises and one of his fingernails had been ripped off.

"Um..." Naruto said tentatively, not sure what to do. Despite the fact that this guy was covered in blood, some of Naruto's fear had drained away somewhat. This person was obviously in trouble and had come to Naruto's house for help.

He heard a hoarse sound from the man that could have been a chuckle or a growl, he really had no idea. And then the hand with the missing fingernail came up, streaming blood down his arm and being washed away by the rain almost instantly, and it pushed the sopping wet hair out of the man's face.

"K-Kiba?" No... that couldn't be Kiba... or was it? Kiba never had those strange markings on his face before, but those dark eyes were definitely his. Naruto had always been slightly perturbed by how dark Kiba's irises were, so dark that they just seemed to be an extension of his pupils, and these were those same eyes that were staring at him now.

The mouth curved up in a shadow of a grin, and Naruto saw unusually sharp teeth.

Okay, so this _was_ Kiba.

"What the fuck man? Get the hell inside!" Naruto reached out, his arms becoming soaked immediately, and pulled on Kiba's wrists to lead his friend inside. Kiba moved with no resistance, his trainers squelching as they stepped onto the linoleum. Naruto slammed the door shut behind him and then grabbed Kiba's shaking shoulders.

"Kiba, tell me what happened! Why the fuck are you outside in this storm? You're soaking! And where did you get all these injuries?"

Kiba shrugged him off roughly and leaned heavily against the French windows, pushing his hair out of his eyes again and breathing harshly. He eyed Naruto like a wary wolf, gnawing on his already split lip, but didn't say anything.

Naruto wanted to get Kiba a towel and a change of clothes, but he didn't know if Kiba was in the right state of mind to just leave to wander around his house. There was something a little crazed in the man's demeanour, like he could snap at any moment.

Swallowing, Naruto's hand reached out to Kiba's face, his eyes locked on the strange markings which looked like red fangs. Kiba flinched slightly at the movement, but didn't pull away when Naruto's fingers traced the markings, which felt to be fresh tattoos. Naruto could feel the skin scabbing, knitting itself back together.

Kiba watched him warily, still not speaking, as Naruto's fingertip traced the lines of the fangs. His fingers came away red, with blood or ink, he wasn't sure.

"Kiba..." he said hollowly, "What _happened?_"

Kiba closed his eyes, a look of pain briefly crossing his face, and then he slowly slid down the window until he was slumped on Naruto's kitchen floor. Water droplets raced each other down the glass in Kiba's wake. The brunet brought his knees up and then hooked his bleeding hands over his bowed head.

Naruto was disturbed by how animalistic Kiba was acting. It was like he'd become one of the dogs he looked after so diligently.

But then Kiba said one word, and everything became clear. "Saito..."

Naruto stiffened at the name that was like acid on Kiba's tongue.

"Your mom's boyfriend?" he asked, trying to keep his low tenor even.

Kiba nodded shakily and curled in on himself a little more. Naruto swallowed as he took in the streams of diluted blood trickling out from Kiba's hunched form.

"Let's... let's get you showered and stuff first... then maybe you'll tell me more?"

Kiba didn't respond.

Naruto sighed and crouched down in front of the brunet. Reaching out, he started to push some of Kiba's bangs out of the way.

A loud smack echoed throughout the room as Kiba slapped his hand away with a snarl, his shoulders heaving.

"Stop it, Naruto." The hand that lashed out now dropped to Kiba's side, limp and bleeding.

Naruto fell back on his ass with a thump, looking stunned. "What the fuck is wrong with you Kiba? What did that bastard do to make you so... so..."

"HE FUCKING BRANDED ME, NARUTO!" Kiba's face shot up from his knees, teeth bared and eyes wild. He jabbed one thumb at the fresh tattoos on his cheeks, low snarls coming through his teeth with every breath. "Branded me, like a fucking DOG!"

And then Naruto watched with horror as Kiba's long nails were brought to his face, and he began to claw at the tattoos.

"I'm not his! I'M NOT HIS TO FUCKING OWN!" Kiba screamed, his nails pulling layers of skin away like wood shavings. Naruto was frozen for a few seconds, but then he snapped out of his disgusted trance and lunged forward, grabbing Kiba's wrists. Kiba spasmed wildly, trying to jerk out of Naruto's grip, but Naruto held on tight.

Naruto got onto his knees in order to get better leverage, and wrestled Kiba's hands away from his bleeding face with some difficulty. Kiba had always been strong, but _Jesus_, the guy must be having one of those adrenaline rushes that let mothers lift cars off their trapped children or something, because he was going absolutely _insane_.

"Stop it Kiba! Stop it for fucks sake!"

The world flipped, and Naruto found himself on his back, wet seeping into the back of his t-shirt. Kiba's bleeding face hovered over him, the lips trembling with every dog-like snarl that escaped them. Naruto tried not to wonder if the pink bleeding tissue he could see through Kiba's self inflicted wounds was muscle.

"Kiba," he said voicelessly, trying to bring Kiba back from whatever crazy zone he had gone into. The brunet hovered over him on all fours, hands digging into Naruto's biceps and making crescent shaped cuts in the skin with his nails.

"Kiba," he said again, with a little more strength. He licked his lower lip, and then scrunched his face up when he realised that some of Kiba's blood had dropped onto it. "Kiba, it's _over_. He can't hurt you now, you're safe here."

The soft tone that he used, like coaxing a shy animal out of hiding, seemed to do the trick. Kiba's grip loosened on his arms and the brunet's facial muscles relaxed somewhat. His eyes weren't quite so horrifically wide and bulging.

Kiba dropped his face onto Naruto's chest, silent as a black and white movie. He was like a subdued puppy. Except, Naruto could feel the hatred still radiating from the other man. It was almost visible. He could even _smell _it.

"This is so _fucked_ up," Kiba whimpered.

Naruto let out a sigh and dropped his head onto the kitchen floor. He stared at his ceiling, listening as Kiba's breathing became quieter, calming down. The rain continued to hiss outside like a snake.

Naruto didn't know how long they lay there like that. Probably about ten minutes if he tried to estimate. He was startled into action eventually when the electricity came back on, the kitchen light blinding him suddenly.

He helped Kiba up into a sitting position and examined the damage to his face. Kiba's fingernails had to be pretty sharp, because he had literally pulled the flesh away from his muscles in the area of the new tattoos. Trying to hold his dinner, Naruto gingerly pushed the flaps of skin back up, trying to see if they could be stitched back together. The flesh reached, luckily, but Naruto had no way of doing it himself.

"Dude, we have to get you to-"

"Don't even fucking _mention_ the hospital!" Kiba spat, smacking Naruto's hands away yet again. "They'll call Mom, and then _he'll_ find me and finish what he started!"

Naruto frowned at the mention of Kiba's mother. Tsume Inuzuka was one of the toughest women he had ever met, and he had made a sincere vow never to cross her the first time he went round Kiba's house as a kid. How could someone as fierce and family-orientated as her let Saito do this to her son? What was the woman thinking?

He realised that he had spoken his thoughts aloud when Kiba said, "She's changed, man... She used to be so strong and independent but now... it's like he's killed all the fight in her..." They shifted again on the floor so that Kiba was leant up against the French windows for support and Naruto knelt beside him as he continued to inspect Kiba's awful wounds.

"Can... can you tell me what happened?" Naruto didn't know if this was a safe question to ask after the way Kiba had just acted, but the sooner they got to the bottom of this, the faster they could do something about it.

Kiba's eyes fluttered closed and he shuddered. "I don't know man... one minute I'm watching TV and mindin' my own business and the next he's got me strapped to a chair and he's..." he broke off, his hands clenching into his soaked jeans. He took a deep breath. "He's carving this shit into my face with some tattoo gun thing."

Naruto stared, horrified. "And your Mom?"

"Sat there and watched. Didn't say a fucking word."

Naruto closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to take in Kiba's expression of disgusted betrayal. After a few moments, Naruto stood up and went to the medicine cabinet above the sink. He pulled down the heavy duty first aid box on the top shelf.

"Lucky for you I had to do Red Cross training for my construction work, else you'd be down the hospital whether you like it or not."

Kiba flipped him the bird. Nice to see his sense of humour had been retained somewhat.

After much deliberation, Naruto decided the best thing to do given would be to use butterfly stitches on Kiba's face and then cover the wounds (and the tattoos) with bandages so that Kiba couldn't agitate them or try to claw his face off again. Cleaning the muscle-deep wounds was hell, but once it was over Kiba settled back down and let Naruto put his face back together again.

By now though, Kiba was shaking ridiculously. Although he had other wounds, Naruto knew he had to get Kiba in the bath before he caught hypothermia.

"We're gonna have to make sure you don't get your face wet," he said to his childhood friend as he led him gently upstairs and into the bathroom. He sat Kiba down on the closed toilet and then turned the taps on. After a moment's deliberation, he decided against bubble bath. It would probably agitate Kiba's other wounds.

The room filled with steam, and Naruto turned to his next challenge – getting Kiba undressed. The blood oozing from the slash-like wounds in his chest had dried to his shirt, and Naruto had no choice but to pick the material away from the injuries, much to Kiba's dislike. Once the shirt and jeans were off, leaving Kiba in his saturated boxers, Naruto crouched down to inspect the chest wound.

"What happened here?"

Kiba snarled, louder than he'd ever done before, and Naruto recoiled out of instinct as Kiba's metaphorical hackles went up. "He set Kuromaru on me."

"Tsume's dog?" Naruto was becoming more and more horror-stricken. Kuromaru was as much family to Kiba as his own sister and mother. For him to attack Kiba was impossible, it was just unheard of.

"Yeah, dunno what the bastard did to him but he's under Saito's thumb as much as Mom is. Damn dog attacked Akamaru as well."

The bath was filling up, and Naruto reached across to turn the taps off before turning back to Kiba. He could see the fight draining out of the other man at the mention of his beloved hound.

"Is... Akamaru okay?"

Kiba gnawed on his lip hard before burying his face in his bloody palms. "We got out together but... but Kuromaru got him good. I had to put him down yesterday."

It just kept getting worse. Naruto was at a loss for what to say. He'd never been good at comforting people, and usually with Kiba he just punched the misery out of him, but this wasn't something a good angry fistfight could solve. Kiba's dog was dead, his mother was being manipulated by a psycho, and from the sounds of it, Saito wanted Kiba to follow his dog to the grave.

"Let's... let's get you in the bath."

The hot water was painful at first but Kiba endured it well. Naruto was astounded that the guy hadn't broken down yet, although he supposed there were more ways of breaking down than just crying your eyes out. His mind went back to Kiba's animalistic moment of insanity and he shuddered.

Once Kiba was sat down in the warm water, Naruto deemed him okay to leave alone for a few minutes whilst he made some calls. The first person he rang was Hana, Kiba's sister, who already appeared to know the situation and elaborated a lot for Naruto.

"_Mom managed to ring me when he ran away three days ago,_" she said, her voice flooded with both grief and relief. "_I always knew Saito was crazy. Apparently he wanted to make Kiba into some kind of pet... the guy's a lunatic. How's Kiba holding up? Is Akamaru with him?"_

"He tried to claw his face off about twenty minutes ago. And Akamaru's dead." He knew he could have put it much more gently, but right now Naruto was pretty mad at Hana. If she knew that Kiba was living with a psycho, why didn't she get him out of there _before_ this happened? And why was nobody reporting Saito?

_Because they're scared_, he answered to his own question. And he understood all too well.

Hana said she would collect Kiba in the morning and take him to their aunt's house where he would be safe. _"Thanks for looking out for him Naruto,"_ she said, sounding about ready to cry. Naruto supposed she was upset about Akamaru, who had been as close to her as her own dogs were.

"Whatever," Naruto said lifelessly, and hung up.

The next person on his call list was Sakura, one of his best friends. She was a doctor at the general hospital. Naruto half considered asking her to brave the elements and come over to look at Kiba's injuries properly, but had the feeling that Kiba wouldn't appreciate it one bit. So instead Naruto asked Sakura for some advice.

"_He tried to claw his face off?"_ Sakura asked in revulsion. _"Naruto, you need to get him to hospital right away."_

"I've told you, Kiba won't go to hospital, Sakura. And don't try coming here either, he'll freak out again. He's not stable. Just tell me what to do so I know he's not going to get more permanently disfigured than he already is."

He heard Sakura sigh into the telephone. _"The butterfly stitches are good. Make sure to change his bandages regularly. I would probably advise trimming his fingernails as well from the sounds of things."_

"You've got that right," Naruto muttered. They spoke quietly for a few more minutes and then he hung up, anxious to not Kiba alone for too long.

He was right to come back when he did. The bath water was stained a horrid red around Kiba when he went in to the bathroom. The skin of Kiba's arms and shoulders was a bloody, mangled mess and it was getting worse as he continued to claw and scratch at any skin available. It seemed that this time his bruises were the marks he wanted to be rid of.

"Kiba, STOP IT! For fucks sake, you're gonna die of blood loss at this rate!" Naruto shouted, lunging forward and ensnaring Kiba's hands. Unlike last time, Kiba didn't fight; he just collapsed into the bath, exhausted. Naruto could empathise – he felt ready to drop.

* * *

An hour later, Kiba was dressed in pair of brushed cotton sleeping pants and was sat in front of Naruto's log fire, whilst Naruto finished up wrapping bandages around his arms, shoulder and chest. The electricity had cut out again, and whilst the fire provided both warmth and light, it did nothing to lighten the mood.

"Please don't make this more difficult for me than it has to be," Naruto sighed as he put away his severely diminished bandage roll and closed the first aid box. Kiba stared into the fire, fiddling with the hem of his pants.

"It feels like a bad dream," he said quietly after a while. "I keep thinkin' I'm gonna wake up and everything'll be fine."

Naruto settled down on the hearth rug next to him and looked into the crackling flames. "I'm sorry, man."

Kiba looked out of the corner of his eye at him before snorting half-heartedly and looking back at the fire. "You didn't do anything, dude."

"That's just it, I could have!" Naruto said, his voice rising. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me what was going on at home, Kiba? I thought we were supposed to be best friends? If you'd said that things were getting bad, or Saito was acting weird and shit, I woulda done everything I could to get you outta there! You _know_ that!"

Kiba swallowed. "I know. I don't know what was going on in my head. I guess I was stupid enough to think I could handle it."

"Well you couldn't, could you?" Naruto snapped, picking up the t-shirt he had got out for Kiba and throwing it into the brunet's lap. "Else you wouldn't be in this fucking mess."

For the second time that evening, he found himself on his back with Kiba snarling over him. This time, Kiba's eyes looked positively manic, perhaps even rabid.

"Don't tell me what I already know," Kiba snarled, and then he punched Naruto across the face. Pain exploded across Naruto's left eye and he yelled out in anger, sending his fist flying out in retaliation. He heard a sickening crunch and Kiba yelped, moving off him enough to let Naruto roll away. He scrambled to his feet, clutching his face. Kiba followed suit.

It seemed that Naruto had broken Kiba's nose, because it was streaming with blood and was somewhat off centre. Kiba licked some blood off his lips, his pupils dilated with rage.

"Whatever happened to 'you'll die of blood loss at this rate'?" He growled nasally, putting on a childish, high pitched voice to impersonate Naruto.

"You fucking punched me, what the hell was I supposed to do?" Naruto shouted. His face ached like fuck. He watched as Kiba spat blood into the fire, and then the brunet grabbed his nose and wrenched it back towards the centre of his face.

The resulting crack and the green tinge to Kiba's complexion was enough to make Naruto dry-heave.

"You're fucked up," he gasped as Kiba blinked away tears of pain in his eyes. Was this Kiba? Was this really the same guy who always came round his house and played video games with him? The same Kiba who started every conversation with a pick-up line? Looking at this hollow, torn up version of him was breaking Naruto's heart.

Kiba's pain threshold appeared to be impressively high, because he'd barely fixed his nose up before he was throwing himself at Naruto again. Caught off guard, Naruto had to think on his feet, and turned the tackle into a backwards roll that ended up with Kiba pinned, though this didn't stop Kiba landing a good punch to his ribs before Naruto could get his hands restrained.

"Stop it Kiba!" he yelled as Kiba thrashed beneath him. "Has he really got to you that much? Are you gonna let him turn you into some sort of fucking animal, just like he wanted?"

That definitely hit home. Kiba stilled immediately underneath him, his eyes wide with horror and his chest heaving. He stared up at Naruto, pain blossoming across his entire demeanour.

"Make it go away!" he choked out, screwing up his face and slamming his head down on the tiled floor. "Jesus fuck, make it go away!"

"How?" Naruto yelled at him, feeling the thread of reason being stretched desperately thin. "What can I do to make you stop freaking out?"

Kiba answered by smashing their faces together in the most angry, painful kiss of his life.

Naruto grunted and tried to pull away, tried to ask Kiba what the fuck he was doing, but Kiba's sharp teeth latched onto his lower lip and dug in deep, preventing escape. Kiba's mouth was hot and insistent against his, and when Naruto made the mistake of releasing of Kiba's wrists to try and pry the brunet away, Kiba's hand shot out and fisted itself into the thick hair at the base of Naruto's skull, further preventing escape.

With the extra leverage, Kiba crushed their mouths together firmly and shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Using the moment of Naruto being caught off guard, Kiba rolled them so that he was on top. His tongue was thrusting into Naruto's mouth without much care for technique, as if all he wanted to do was dominate, do something to take his mind off the shit going down.

Naruto stopped struggling then, because it seemed that this was the only way to stop Kiba from freaking the hell out all the time. And besides, Kiba was exhibiting his insane strength again and Naruto couldn't get away.

Kiba sensed the compliance and growled with approval, his fingers digging into Naruto's arms painfully. When he broke the kiss, he didn't speak, instead proceeding to Naruto's neck where he latched on with his teeth and bit down, hard. Not just a playful nip, he locked his jaw and practically took a bite out of Naruto's throat.

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled, bucking wildly underneath him. This was _not_ the plan, he'd been okay with kissing Kiba, would probably have even let Kiba fuck him if it would make Kiba calm down in the end, but he was absolutely _not_ okay with being _eaten_ by the guy.

Kiba released his neck, though it didn't seem to be because Naruto had yelled. In fact, he went on to lap at the heavily bleeding wound with his rough tongue before making another one right next to it. Naruto continued to writhe beneath Kiba, shouting in pain and fury.

"Fuck's sake, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Kiba either didn't hear or didn't listen, because he didn't comply with Naruto's screeched demand. Licking up more of the blood that was streaming down Naruto's neck and dying the base of his hair red, Kiba continued to make a guttural growl in his chest, warning Naruto to comply or else.

Naruto flinched when he felt sharp nails tracing his stomach, and glanced down to see Kiba pushing his t-shirt up with one hand. Kiba had stopped biting him at least, but he was still making those weird dog noises, and as soon as Naruto's chest was exposed, Kiba moved down to his right nipple and bit it. Though thankfully, nowhere near as hard as he had bitten Naruto's neck, else Naruto would have lost the nipple for sure.

Naruto could only lie there and pray he would keep all his flesh intact after tonight as Kiba removed his teeth from the nub of flesh and then sucked it back into his mouth. Kiba's hands were tracing up and down his stomach, dipping into his navel and scraping white lines into the tanned skin, making Naruto's abdominals twitch.

Kiba switched his attention to the other nipple, giving it gentler treatment now that Naruto appeared to be subdued.

"Kiba..." Naruto said hollowly, trying not to let the tingling pain of the other man's sharp nails arouse him too much. "Are you sure...?"

In answer, Kiba growled and bit down gently on the skin just to the side of his nipple, nipping it before proceeding to lick his way down Naruto's torso. He started fumbling with Naruto's jeans and succeeded in getting them open just as he swirled his tongue into Naruto's navel.

Naruto allowed Kiba to pull the jeans down his thighs, his boxers going with them, and kicked out of the jeans when Kiba didn't seem like he was going to bother getting them off his feet. He was ashamed to realise he was actually almost hard, despite the agonizing pain in his neck and the throb of Kiba's earlier punches. Naruto had always considered Kiba to be a good looking guy, but had never made a move on him because of the friendship barrier.

It looked like that barrier was far behind them tonight.

Kiba hovered now over Naruto's leaking erection, eyeing it with interest before looking up and giving Naruto a savage grin. "Enjoying this, Uzumaki?"

"Just get on with it before I break your nose again," Naruto spat, shuddering as Kiba's warm breath ghosted over his dick. After the amount of teeth use he had just experienced, he was feeling rather uncomfortable with having Kiba's mouth so close to his precious parts.

But Kiba merely licked it rather than biting it, dragging his tongue up the underside in a long, slow movement whilst he kept his eyes on Naruto. The fingers of one hand wrapped around Naruto's cock firmly and moved it so it was standing upright from his hips.

Naruto groaned when Kiba began to delve his tongue into the weeping slit. He could feel the tip of the muscle wriggling into his urethra, and whilst his dick was biologically trying to reject it, at the same time it was stiffening even more at the treatment. Kiba noticed this immediately and smirked with his tongue stil probing at Naruto's cock, before removing it and instead sliding one sharp fingernail into the little hole.

Naruto struggled not to buck, knowing it could only end up with more pain if he did, but _God_ was it difficult. Kiba twisted his finger a little once the pointed tip of the nail was inside, grinning wildly when Naruto let out another strangled noise of appreciation.

Apparently this was doing the job though of keeping Kiba's mind off other matters, because he only seemed to be getting happier. Removing his finger from Naruto's slit, Kiba reached down with the same hand and pushed his slacks down enough that his dick sprang free. He pumped it a few times, a look of bliss crossing his face, before he returned to Naruto's own cock.

Naruto could only watch as Kiba took the purple head into his mouth and sucked. Christ, his mouth was hot. Naruto felt sure he would be enjoying that heat much more if he wasn't so conscious of the sharp teeth lining Kiba's orifice. He was really putting his trust in Kiba not to just bite his dick off – and right now, he wouldn't put it past the brunet to actually do it.

Kiba slowly took more and more of Naruto into his mouth, his tongue massaging the underside roughly as he sank down into Naruto's crotch. He didn't make it all the way to the base, but he did a pretty good job of getting most of Naruto's dick down his throat, and proceeded to fake-swallow around it.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. This was feeling good. In fact, the added fear that those teeth might clamp shut at any moment was only making him more aroused. His sternum heaved up and down as he watched Kiba's progress. Naruto pushed himself up onto his elbows and felt a trickle of sweat run down from his neck over his collarbone... oh no, wait, it was blood.

Kiba started to bob his head now, his hands leaving Naruto's cock completely to dig into the blond's quivering thighs. Naruto winced as the nails dug into his flesh, scraping skin away as easily as a goddamn cheese grater, and yet more blood started to run down his legs. However, he was heavily distracted as Kiba tightened the suction on his dick and started to move his head more vigorously.

If Naruto had been planning on lasting, he didn't have a chance in hell. Once he caught Kiba's eye and saw the malevolent glee there, Naruto felt that familiar jerking behind his groin and he unloaded into Kiba's waiting mouth, coming so hard it actually hurt. His voice bled out in a constant, hoarse moan whilst Kiba drank up the fruits of his labour and then proceeded to clean up Naruto's rapidly deflating member.

Naruto collapsed back on the floor, now highly aware of the different points of pain throbbing all over his body, most prominently his face and neck. But he knew this was far from over, as Kiba so kindly pointed out when he shoved one dry finger into Naruto's ass.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto yelped, trying to scrabble away from the intrusion. Kiba solved this by sitting on his legs.

Kiba smirked and pushed his finger in further, angling it upwards so that he poked directly into Naruto's prostate. Naruto arched off the floor with a yell that broke off and then started up again like a siren when Kiba didn't let up the pressure on the gland; instead he kept increasing it to the point that he couldn't get his finger in any further.

Just when Naruto thought it couldn't get any more intense, Kiba started to wiggle his finger against his prostate, the nail scraping it, and his brain overloaded.

"Shit, fuck, stop it Kiba!" he yelled even as Kiba pushed another finger into his anus. "Stop, it's too much!"

Kiba's answer was to jab the second finger against Naruto's prostate as well. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head. He wondered if this could possibly get any worse. Kiba clearly had a few screws loose because he was relishing in Naruto's pain. In fact, Naruto noted, he was jerking off to it, the fucking sadist.

A third finger joined its companions inside Naruto's ass, and together they all began to poke, probe and stroke at his prostate. Naruto couldn't prevent his hips from bucking up now, it felt good but it was _too_ good, and Kiba's nails were _not_ helping the matter.

He was on the verge of wrenching Kiba's hand out himself when the fingers vanished. Naruto found himself being tugged to his feet by Kiba, who proceeded to kiss him hungrily. Naruto could taste his own essence in Kiba's mouth and tried not think about it, but then Kiba broke the kiss, spun Naruto around, and bent him over the arm of the sofa.

One curled hand between his shoulder blades kept Naruto's face to the sofa seat as he felt the blunt end of Kiba's cock rubbing restlessly at his cleft before it zoned in on his abused hole. Naruto licked his lips, aware that he was panting heavily and his dick was already coming back to life against the armrest.

Kiba chuckled, and with no more warning than that he slammed in to the hilt. All the breath left Naruto's overworked lungs in a whoosh and he barely had chance to draw it back in before Kiba began to thrust into him relentlessly, holding Naruto's hip with one hand and drawing lines of blood between his shoulder blades with the other.

Each thrust was harsh and unforgiving and knocked the air clean out of him. Naruto couldn't even voice a moan because he couldn't catch his breath to do so. He could hear Kiba snarling and grunting as he pumped his hips tirelessly, and was disturbed by how much this felt like he was being fucked by a real animal. Though he was barely being restrained, he felt like had no control whatsoever over the situation.

The lack of control was scary but worse, it was arousing as hell.

Kiba kicked his legs apart more suddenly and Naruto's ass dropped a few inches, making the whole angle change. Kiba mercilessly pummelled his prostate now, and this time Naruto couldn't stop himself. Without even having to touch it, his dick erupted all over the upholstery of the sofa, just as a boom of thunder rattled the windows. Moments afterwards, he felt Kiba jerk inside him and then he was filled with warm, white fluid.

Naruto moaned more in disgust than pleasure. He'd never pictured a sexual encounter with Kiba ending up with _him_ bottoming.

This was not his day.

And _still_ Kiba didn't seem to be done. When Naruto tried to push himself off the armrest, Kiba's hand slammed back down between his shoulder blades, pushing his face into the couch. With a warning growl to stay there, he heard Kiba sink to his knees behind him, and then Naruto let out a gasp as Kiba's devilish tongue slid into his leaking asshole.

"Christ," he mumbled into the couch, his legs trembling from lack of energy. Kiba's tongue slid a few inches inside of him and then began to lap up the liquid inside him, before the brunet latched his lips firmly onto Naruto's hole and sucked, hard enough to bruise.

Naruto tried to ignore the wet sounds and the uncomfortable feeling of something slippery and thick sliding around in his asshole, but it was difficult. He hoped to God that all this was worth it and that Kiba would at least stop being such a maniac after this.

Finally, Kiba seemed satisfied that he'd cleaned up his mess, and collapsed back on the flagstone tiles.

Naruto was more than grateful to follow suit.

The rain appeared to be easing up now, he noted dimly as he stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sounds of shuffling. When he opened his eyes, Kiba's bandaged face was hovering over him, eyeing him with interest.

"Hey man..." Naruto said, stretching and trying to ignore how much pain was chorusing through his body. "Feel any better?"

Kiba grinned toothily and let his eyes travel down Naruto's naked body, his gaze lingering in particular on the many wounds Naruto had sustained. He licked his lips, continuing to remind Naruto of an animal.

Content with no answer, Naruto rested his head back on the floor and closed his eyes. He heard Kiba shuffling some more.

When he felt something cold and extremely sharp being pressed against his sternum, his eyes shot open again. Naruto's gaze took in the huge knife that had come from his kitchen, and then looked at Kiba in horror.

Kiba's grin was way too wide for his face, and his eyes were like endless black holes of gleeful insanity.

"I've never felt better," he chuckled, and brought the knife down into Naruto's chest.

* * *

_Written for skully on y!gallery. And before anybody asks, there isn't any more to it._


End file.
